108
After Matthew tries to kill Victoria, she runs to Matthew's cottage not knowing it was him. Synopsis : My name is Victoria Winters. Just when the terror in my life seemed to be subsiding, and the pleasure of a weekend away from Collinwood was moments away, I suddenly found myself facing a situation more horrible than anything I had known. After her narrowly avoiding being killed, Victoria runs to Matthew's cottage. Failing to find him, she attempts to phone Sheriff Patterson, only to be stopped by a burgeoning psychotic Matthew. Matthew claims no one wants to kill Victoria; she says she's not sure she knows who wants to kill her. Matthew doesn't want the Sheriff called because of the burden it would cause Elizabeth; he wants Victoria to stop making trouble. He persists in his psychotic state despite Victoria's clear implication that she thinks Roger attacked her. Matthew refuses to allow her to leave. David comes home from playing by the Cliffs. Elizabeth scolds him, well kinda. David hasn't seen Victoria. Matthew holds Victoria to question her. He tells her of David's eavesdropping (101) and revelation (102). Matthew doesn't know what's going on and continues to berate Victoria. She begins to suspect someone else's guilt. David posits that one of the ghosts got Miss Winters. He gets sent away for supper. Frank visits Collinwood sans news about Roger. He learns that Victoria's been gone for 20 minutes despite the trip to the Old House taking about 5. Frank doesn't like the idea of Victoria wandering around alone. He and Elizabeth return later and talk about the broken urn; Frank wants to call the Sheriff. Before calling the Sheriff, Elizabeth calls Matthew. Matthew tells Victoria that nobody wants to harm her and she has foolish ideas in her head. Elizabeth calls. Matthew tells her he hasn't seen her. For some reason, Victoria catches on but doesn't scream her fool head off. Matthew lies and Victoria catches him; he then purports to never lie to Elizabeth. He accuses Victoria of being scared of him. Matthew posits everything that's happened to Victoria has been accidental, and that you can't see much at 8PM on country roads, again revealing himself. Victoria does some stellar sleuthing to call out Matthew; her one use of brainpower and she misuses it. She becomes a hostage. The Sheriff arrives after 20 minutes. He receives a report. Victoria attempts to plead with Matthew, who is steadfast in his refusal to let her go. She attempts to con Morgan, asking him for water. He offers whiskey and she attempts a jail break, but Matthew stops her and confesses to murdering Bill Malloy. She pleads with Matthew to let her go; he tells her he's going to kill her. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * ← Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard → * ← Thayer David as Matthew Morgan → * ← Conard Fowkes as Frank Garner → * ← Dana Elcar as George Patterson → * ← David Henesy as David Collins → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → Background information and notes Production Story * It takes less than five minutes to reach the Old House from Collinwood. * TIMELINE: Victoria was planning a weekend away (which suggests today is a Friday). Matthew hasn't seen Roger since yesterday. 6:30pm: David returns to Collinwood. Victoria has been gone about 20 minutes. Bloopers and continuity errors * Coughing offstage at 14:04 External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 108 on the IMDb0108